Love is a Four Letter Word
by Raquelita
Summary: A series of drabbles, mostly Cain/DG flangst with some other pairings mixed in. Rated 'T' for what's to come. enjoy! Latest one rated 'T' for language.
1. the same way

**A/N: this first drabble is really short, but I promise they'll be getting longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, as much as I'd like to…**

She wanted him, needed him. Every part of her screamed to have him near again. He was the only one who could put her back together, the only one who could fix the mess she had become since returning to The OZ. Scared, confused, hurt, alone, there were so many emotions swirling around inside DG's head. Everything was so complicated. When had this become her life?

And yet there was him. There was always him. A hand on her shoulder, strong arms holding her tiny body, a whispered comfort. She knew how lost she would be without him, yet since she had told him the truth it had all disappeared. She was lost. Cut off. She didn't know what to do. Wasn't honesty supposed to fix everything?

Just then, there was a knock on her door. Cain didn't wait for her to answer before walking in, stepping out onto the balcony.

"The Queen wants to see you," he said, eyes piercing into her back.

"Thanks," she replied, not bothering to turn and face him, "It looks like it might rain," she added, motioning to the clouds gathering on the horizon.

"Yeah."

She turned around, tears in her eyes, "I love you," she said quietly.

He only looked at her. She walked past him and headed for the door.

"DG," he said, and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me," he said in a husky voice.

She turned around. "What?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"No, look at me," he said the last words slowly, tilting her chin up so they were eye to eye. Tracing his hand lightly along her cheek, Cain leaned in and kissed her.

For a moment DG couldn't believe what was happening. But as his arms slid around her she forgot about whether or not she could believe it. This was real, this was right. She felt whole again in Cain's arms, her body formed to his. The taste of his lips on hers was something she had imagined a thousand times, yet it was better than she could have ever thought.

All too soon, Cain pulled away.

"Don't ever think I don't feel the same way," he said.

Outside, the rain began to fall.

**A/N: More on the way – reviews are welcome!**


	2. from this day

**A/N: So this is a songfic of sorts – the song is "From this day" by Lene Marlin. It's gorgeous, go listen to it! Anywho, on with the story …**

_There's a day I never will forget  
The day we met, when we met  
I know that they all thought that you were good  
You were good, we were good _

Cain didn't know if it was possible to make DG understand how much she meant to him. He watched silently as she saddled up her horse, preparing for one of their afternoon rides. He knew how much she loved the freedom of riding – she often said it reminded her of her motorcycle. He liked to watch her too, tearing down hills or across fields, hair flying in the wind. He liked it a little too much.

"Cain, are you coming?" her voice dragged him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he replied, quickly finishing tightening the buckle of his horse's saddle. "Where do you want to go today kid?" he asked.

She sighed, "I don't know. It feels like we've been everywhere."

Cain nodded in understanding.

"Then again…" DG trailed off, and without another word she took off at a gallop toward the woods that marked the end of the palace grounds.

"DG!" Cain yelled her named and urged his horse after her, "Come back!"

She was out of sight by the time he got to the edge of the trees. Choosing the path she had mostly likely taken, he continued on. Cain hated it when she pulled stunts like this. He had sworn to protect her, but she insisted on making it damn near impossible. Going off on her own, not telling anyone where she was going … he couldn't stand it.

_Of course it should upset you_, he told himself, _you're the head of royal security. It's your job to worry about her. It's your job to know where she is, to protect her …_

But even as the words formed in his head, he knew they were lies. He didn't look after DG because he was head of security. He didn't look after her because of the promise he'd once made to the Mystic Man. He looked after her because he loved her.

Love. Cain hated the word. He hated the way it complicated things, the way it could hurt people, the way it made him powerless. Because he was powerless – she had unknowingly taken everything he had to give, and he couldn't get it back. He didn't want it back. He just wanted her.

_From this day on, I'll follow you  
I'll keep you near, like I promised to  
And I swear to you  
I won't be gone when the night comes  
From this day on, I'll be with you  
I'll take your hand, when you need me to  
From this day on  
_

Finally, he caught sight of the princess. She had dismounted and was sitting on the forest floor, leaning against a tree.

"Don't you ever do that again," he said sternly, getting down off of his horse and walking over to her, "You scared the shit out of me kid."

"Sorry," she replied, sounding anything but, "I just needed to run."

"Yeah, well," Cain sat down, "Next time you have the urge to run, let me in on it."

DG nodded silently.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I just miss feeling … free. I miss being able to do what I want when I want. But what I really miss is not having people obligated to watch out for me 24/7. There are so many people around because they have to be. Nice to me because they have to be, fake because they have to be." She turned to look at him, "I know this isn't what you really want to be doing," she added, "I don't want you to feel like you need to or anything. You fulfilled your promise to the Mystic Man. You can leave if you want."

"Is that what this is about?" Cain asked, "You thinking I hate it here?"

"Maybe," she replied, "And maybe it's that I wish you loved it here. With me." She added the last part so quietly that Cain could barely hear it.

"DG…" he began.

"It's all right," she said, "I already know what you're going to say. I'll tell my parents it's okay with me if you go. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No," Cain said forcefully.

"What?"

"DG," he said, unable to believe that he was really going to tell her the truth, "I don't stay here because I have to or because of any promises I made. If I wanted to leave, I would have left a long time ago. I almost did," he ran his fingers gently through her hair and onto her cheek, "But I couldn't. I couldn't leave you then, and I can't leave you now." He took a deep breath, "I'm yours."

_  
So maybe I didn't think we'd come this far  
Well, here we are ... here we are  
Now I wouldn't know what to do  
If I were to lose you, I don't wanna lose you  
_

She looked at him for a moment, her blue eyes widening with understanding.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, putting her small hand over his.

"Yeah," he replied, "I love you kid. I know this isn't the way it's supposed to go and I know nothing can ever come of it, but I just wanted you to know. I'm here because I gave you everything, and I didn't even realize it. But I could never walk away from you. This is right where I want to be."

"God Cain," DG said, tears in her eyes, "What took you so long?"

He froze, unsure of how to respond.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How could you not know that I feel the same way? Every time I hugged you, every time I looked for an excuse to be near you, an excuse to talk to you … why do you think I started suggesting afternoon rides?"

"You … motorcycle…" Cain started lamely.

"I just wanted to be near you," she said simply, "I love you."

"But you told me I could leave."

"I know," she replied softly, "And it would have broken my heart if you did. But I didn't want you to stay somewhere you couldn't stand."

_From this day on, I'll follow you  
I'll keep you near, like I promised to  
And I swear to you  
I won't be gone when the night comes  
From this day on, I'll be with you  
I'll take your hand, when you need me to __From this day on_

"You really are hard to figure out," Cain said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Nah," DG replied, moving closer to him, "You understand me better than you think."

Cain was silent for a moment, before taking her into his arms, "Yeah," he replied, "Maybe I do."

"And you know something," she said, her lips inches away from his, "I bet you'd be a lot more fun to ride than my motorcycle."

Cain gave her a shocked look, but it quickly melted into something else entirely.

"You can bet on it Princess," he replied, and their lips finally met.

Wyatt Cain decided then and there that he was never going to let her go.

_Maybe I didn't think we'd come this far  
Well, here we are ... here we are_

**A/N: This was an interesting one to write - it took a different direction than i thought it would. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Libraries

**A/N: I swear I'll get off the whole Cain/DG train soon – this is one was just really on my mind. Besides, real life always makes more sense if you translate it into fanfiction. Haha**

DG had always loved libraries. Something about being surrounded by books – each one a chance to begin a new adventure – made her feel right at home. And libraries were the same everywhere. Sure they might be decorated differently, but where it counted they were all alike. Consistent. Unchanging. The books were always there. That was why she found herself sitting quietly in the Royal Library at Finaqua at 2am on a Thursday morning, pondering the latest curve life had thrown at her.

Life seemed to be having a real laugh with her these days. Throwing her into another world, proclaiming her a princess, sending her off to save the day from a wicked witch. And of course leading her to Wyatt Cain. That, she decided, had been the biggest curve of all. It was something that had in turn brought her to life, destroyed her, and rebuilt her again. Or at least, she was in the process of being rebuilt. It would take a little more time than she'd thought.

DG sighed, looking out the tall windows that surrounded her into an inky sky. Stars winked faintly back at her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked them quietly, "The fairytales don't tell you what happens when things don't work out."

_That's because in fairytales things always work out, _reminded a small voice in her head.

"Right," DG replied to it, "Well here I am, an ordinary girl who discovered she's a princess and saved the kingdom while making new friends along the way. Isn't that basically a recipe for the perfect fairytale? Aren't I supposed to get some sort of happy ending? Isn't the man I love supposed to love me back?"

She bit her lip after the last statement, not wanting to say it aloud even when she was alone. This wasn't the way it had felt when she'd been rejected by boys in high school. Back then she would get angry, or lash out, or see it as unfair. But when she had told Wyatt Cain that she was _in_ love with him and he had told her that he _loved_ her, none of those feelings had come along. Hurt was there of course, and in a big way. He was the only man she had ever cried over. DG had a no-nonsense approach to love, and up until this point she had always just reminded herself that this guy wasn't worth her time or tears, and moved on. But she was discovering that she couldn't move on from Cain. And that was what killed her. The idea that for the rest of her life she might be feeling this way about him, and he would never reciprocate. The idea that maybe he was the one man she was meant to be with, but she wasn't the woman for him. It killed her.

Or at least it had. For a long time, it had killed her. DG had spent one month avoiding Cain in every possible way and speaking to him only when necessary. She had told him that this was what she needed – to move on, to get over him. He had understood.

But then one night without warning he had knocked on her door. When she answered, he told her he missed her, and he was sorry for anything he'd ever done that might have inadvertently hurt her. DG knew she couldn't refuse him, and what's more she knew he honestly needed her. They had become friends again. Unfortunately, just when she'd build up a good level of numbness and general 'hey, the right guy is still out there somewhere' attitude, it shattered. It shattered the moment they hugged again.

DG could have cursed herself for actually thinking that it would be so easy to move on. She was finally beginning to accept that she would always be in love with Wyatt Cain, and it was that thought that brought her to the library. The library, where things always made sense and were always the same. It didn't matter if she was in Kansas or The OZ, if her heart was whole or shattered … the library was still the same, and still a source of comfort.

"Princess?"

DG froze, hoping against hope that it wasn't who she knew it was.

"DG are you in here?" the voice came again.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice sounding strangled.

Cain emerged from the shadows and came to join her on the window seat, sighing as he did so.

"We should talk."

"I think we've talked enough," DG replied with a weak laugh.

"I don't mean for your sake," he replied, "I mean for mine."

It was DG's turn to sigh. She curled her legs against her chest to make more room for him, wondering how long this would last.

"Okay," she said, "Shoot."

"I know this might be hard for you to hear," he began, "But I need to say it, and I need you to listen. Can you do that?"

"Cain, I fought a wicked witch possessing my sister a few months ago. I think I can handle whatever you have to say."

He smiled at her sarcasm, and she wondered if he knew that it was just a thin veil over her emotions.

"Okay kid," he replied, looking out the window as he began to speak, "From the day I met you, you were something else. We've been through a hell of a lot together, and through it all you've proven again and again that you're incredible. You're determined, smart, and always loyal to your friends. Those are qualities most of The OZ has been lacking lately." He turned back to face her, "And you're in love with me."

DG winced slightly at hearing it so directly, but continued to look him in the eye.

"And I'm a better man for it," Cain continued, "You saved me in so many ways DG, I can never repay you. And I love you – I love you more than almost anyone I've ever met. You need to know that."

He looked to her for some sort of confirmation, and she nodded.

"But what you're telling me now, that you're in love with me … those are big words kid, I wonder if you understand exactly how big."

"I understand," she cut in strongly, "I wouldn't have said it unless I knew exactly what it meant."

Cain smiled, "I figured you weren't the type to blow a meaningless crush out of proportion."

"Well thank God you figured that one out," she replied, allowing more sarcasm to drip from her mouth.

"Guess I'm a little slow sometimes," he muttered, more to himself than to her, "The thing is DG, you're the first woman to say that to me in a long time, and I … I don't know how to respond to it. I don't know how to respond to what I feel for you. Hell, I can't even figure out what I feel for you. But I would be lost without you."

DG gave him a sad smile before saying softly, "I think I'll always be in love with you Cain."

"I hope so," he replied, taking her off guard, "Because … what I'm trying to say with all of this is that I think I could fall in love with you. I know that I could, I know that I will. But I need time. I'm not ready for this yet, and you deserve a man who can be in it heart and soul." With those words, he took one of DG's hands, brushing his thumb lightly along her knuckles, "DG, I need to ask something of you that is so unfair I can hardly say it."

"What?"

"Will you wait for me?"

She was silent, and he continued.

"I just need time. I know it's wrong for me to even ask this of you, but I also know that what I feel for you is only going to grow. I'm not used to it, I'm out of practice, but I know it's there. And I just … will you wait for me? Please?"

He had been looking at her their hands while he spoke, and when he looked up again DG could see that there were tears in his eyes.

"How could you even ask me that?" she asked in a whisper, "Cain, I'm in love with you. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. I would wait a thousand years for you."

"I don't deserve you."

DG shook her head, getting up from the window seat as he followed suite, their hands still linked. She turned to face him and placed her other hand in his.

"Don't ever say that," she said, "You're all I want Wyatt. I could never be happy with anyone but you."

At those words he pulled her into a tight hug, allowing himself to believe that just maybe this woman had the patience and faith that could help him heal. He had been so afraid when he'd found her tonight, afraid that she would walk away and move on. Cain didn't understand how she could be willing to do this for him, but she had just saved his life.

"I promise you won't regret this," he whispered.

"I never could," she replied.

DG had always loved libraries. They were so constant, so unchanging … and sometimes, like tonight, they held second chances too.

**A/N: I found writing this story to be very therapeutic, so I hope you liked it! Reviews are unspeakably wonderful. **


	4. promises: part one

**A/N: sorry this update took so long! I had a definite case of writer's block. Now, without further ado …**

DG wasn't entirely sure why she was awake at this hour. She rolled over in the gray light and looked at the grandfather clock that stood against the wall. 4am. Okay, she was lying to herself. She knew exactly why she was awake. Cain. He was leaving today. More specifically, he was leaving in an hour. The Queen had asked him to take a small group of their best soldiers to the Western Mountains in the hope of finding the remaining longcoats who were thought to be hiding there.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, DG got up out of bed. There was no way she would be getting any more sleep, and she resigned herself to starting her day – and to the pain of actually being conscious when Cain rode away. She had said her goodbyes to him last night, knowing that it would be a lot easier if she could sleep through his actual departure. She had no doubt that the soldiers would defeat the longcoats, it was just … well there was no way of knowing who would live or die. DG hated the idea of any blood being spilled on her side, but she also knew that it wasn't only a possibility, it was a likelihood. What if something happened to Cain?

"He'll be fine," she whispered to herself, "just fine."

He needed to be fine. She had told him that last night, tried to make him promise that he would come back okay …

_"Are you scared?" DG asked the question carefully, taking a sip of her tea and staring at Cain from across the kitchen table. It was almost midnight and they weren't even really supposed to be there – a Princess in the kitchens was simply unheard of._

_"I don't know," Cain replied, "I can't think of what I have to be scared of. I've been through hell and back. What else is there?"_

_"I know, but still. Not even a little bit?"_

_Cain looked at her for a moment, "It's not me I'm scared for kid," he said finally, "It's the men I'm going out there with. They've all got wives, children, people who need them. I don't have anyone depending on me. This group of longcoats isn't very big, but at the same time," he sighed, "a scared and cornered enemy is a lot more dangerous than one who is prepared for battle."_

_DG nodded, "I see what you mean."_

_The two sat in silence for a few minutes, DG stirring her tea occasionally. And Cain gazing out the window into the dark night. _

_"You're wrong though," DG said finally._

_"What?"_

_"You're wrong, about no one depending on you and no one needing you," she took another drink, "I need you."_

_She could've sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upward, "Yeah, but it's not quite the same thing is it? I'm your body guard, of course you need me."_

_"You're more than that," DG replied firmly, "I count on you Cain, and you've never let me down. You're one of my best friends … you're..."_

_DG stopped, tears welling up in her eyes. She had been hoping this wouldn't happen._

_"Hey," Cain said, reaching across the table and putting his hand over hers, "There's no need to get all emotional kid, it's no more dangerous than what we've done together."_

_"I know,"she replied, "It's just … back home there's a war too, and my friend had to go fight in it, and he," DG found that she couldn't quite get the words out. She took several deep breaths, getting herself back under control, "He didn't make it," she said finally, "And all I can think of is talking to him the night before he left. And I'm so afraid that something will happen to you Cain. I can't lose you."_

_Cain stood up and pulled her up from the table, wrapping his arms around her, "You won't lose me Princess," he said softly, "I promise."_

_"Can you really promise something like that?" DG whispered._

_Putting his finger under her chin, Cain gently lifted her face to his, "Yes," he said, "DG, I'll never lie to you, and I'll never break a promise. I'm coming home."_

_Blinking back tears, DG nodded, "I believe you."_

_They looked at each other, frozen in time for what seemed like hours, and then finally DG did something she knew she wouldn't have had the courage to do if Cain wasn't leaving the next day. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss gently against his mouth. Just in case something happened to him, just in case he had to break his promise … it was something she had to do._

_"Good luck," she said when they broke apart._

_Turning, DG walked out of the kitchen, hoping and praying that she would see her tin man again. He had promised._

Faint voices could be heard outside of DG's window. She knew that it would probably be better if she stayed inside. Watching Cain ride away would be a painful sight. But at the same time, she was already awake. She could either sit alone in her room and obsess about it, or she could go out to the stables and actually watch it happen. Neither of the choices were particularly appealing, but DG was never the sort to sit by and do nothing. Pulling on her other side clothes and her old jacket, she headed outside.

A light rain was falling as DG made her way down to the stables, where she could see the men saddling up and preparing to leave. Glitch was down there too, in full Ambrose mode acting on the Queen's orders giving last minute instructions and advice.

"DG!" he said, turning and seeing her striding purposefully toward him, "What are you doing out here? You'll catch your death!"

"I'm fine Glitch," she replied, "I'm not going to melt. I just wanted to come out and see, um …" her voice faded as she saw Cain mounting his horse. She knew the men would be leaving in a matter of minutes.

A very Glitch-like smile came over Ambrose's face, "Say no more dollface," he replied.

DG shot him a "don't you dare say a word" look just as Cain's voice echoed over the field.

"Okay men," he yelled, "It's time to head out. Fall in a defense line behind me."

DG ran up to the front of the formation, where Cain was waiting impatiently for the last of the men to get behind him.

"Cain," she said. At first he didn't hear her over the sound of the horses. "Cain!" she said again.

This time he heard her. Looking down, he saw the princess drenched in rain, staring up at him with a question in her wide blue eyes. He saw everything there – fear, love, hope, desperation, and need. Need for him to come home to her.

Neither of them could find words. DG hoped Cain understood everything she couldn't say, everything that was inside her head.

"Commander, we need to get going," said a man on Cain's left. He nodded curtly, then turned back to DG, holding out his hand.

She took it without hesitation and he held it tightly.

"I promise," he said simply.

And with that, he spurred his horse. The company of men fell in perfectly behind him, and DG watched as they rode through the field and into the forest at the edge of the palace grounds. Within moments, they were gone.

"What did he promise you?"

DG started at Glitch's voice.

"What? I – oh, nothing important, just…"

Glitch rolled his eyes, "Well whatever it was," he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze, "Tin Men always keep their promises."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one, I really liked writing it. Reviews are wonderful!**


	5. promises: part two

**A/N: sorry it's been so long since I updated! After going to 13 different places, I finally found myself a summer job as a hotel maid (go figure right?) but it's a little time consuming. Anywho, this is the asked-for sequel to "promises". And for those of you who asked for more after "libraries", I'm going to be turning it into a mulit-chapter fic very soon!**

**On with the show ….**

**Disclaimer: still nothing is mine (but I wished for Cain for my birthday)**

_Tin Men always keep their promises. _

DG had repeated those words to herself more often than she cared to admit over the past 2 weeks. Cain and the rest of the soldiers were still gone, and still fighting the remaining Longcoats. The Queen had been receiving reports once every few days from a device called a Visionere. It was shaped something like a crystal ball and the face of Wyatt Cain could appear in it and give Lurline the status of the company and the battle. Visioneres were protected by a spell and only worked between four specified people – the two main contacts (in this case, Lurline and Cain) and their back-ups in case something should happen to one of them. If the Visionere fell into the hands of the longcoats, it would appear to be nothing more than a sphere of glass.

This was something that DG couldn't stand. Even if she was in the same room with her mother and Lurline was talking to Cain, she couldn't see him. And quite frankly, she was finding being cooped up in the palace to be absolutely infuriating. She had magic, she had learned how to shoot a gun, she'd saved the whole damn kingdom – why couldn't she fight?

"Darling you know we couldn't have let you gone with them," her mother said as DG paced impatiently around her office (something that had become an almost daily occurrence).

"Yeah yeah yeah, important to The OZ, duty to my country to stay alive, all that shit."

"DG!" her mother gave her a scolding look, "Language, please."

"I'm sorry," DG replied, flopping down in the chair opposite her mother's desk, "It's just … after everything that I did when I first came here I thought I fixed the problem that I caused. But I didn't. And now more men are going to have to die because of my mistake. I should be out there with them."

Lurline sighed and put down the papers she'd been trying to focus on, "You cannot keep blaming yourself DG. You know that. Every problem in The OZ isn't all because of you. The men are out there fighting rebels – rebels who may well have existed regardless of whether or not the witch rose to power." She got up and walked over to her daughter. "Are you sure that's what this is all about?" she asked, moving a strand of hair away from DG's face, "Commander Cain doesn't figure into any of it?"

DG bit her bottom lip and looked up at her mother, who seemed to already know the answer.

"Okay," she said finally, "Yeah, he might have something to do with it. I'm used to having him around, and when we first got here I was used to fighting next to him. We looked out for each other and now he doesn't have me there, and I know it's not like he _needs _me or anything because he's totally capable on his own. It's just that … "

"You need him?"

"Yeah," DG sniffed and added quietly, "And what if he doesn't come back?"

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It felt like she spent all of her time crying now. Crying over things she hadn't said, crying over what had happened and what could happen, crying over a lost friend, and crying for the fate of her new one.

Lurline held out her arms and DG stood up, glad to be surrounded by her mother's embrace. She no longer believed, like she had when she was younger, that it could make all of her problems go away. But it helped, always, to know that her family was there if she needed them.

"I know how hard it is," her mother whispered in her ear, "But you just need to trust that he will come back to you. Believe it DG. Sometimes believing does more than you think."

She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"You care for him more than you let on," she added, "I can see it in your eyes."

DG nodded, "I just wish I could help him."

--

It was 2am and DG couldn't sleep. She ran through the conversation she'd had with her mother once again. _Sometimes believing does more than you think_. Well, she didn't know about that. Believing hadn't stopped Chris Monroe from dying.

_Stop it, _DG told herself firmly, _you don't need to be thinking about him right now on top of all this. _

Chris had been one of her best friends for the last two years of high school. As soon as they graduated, he'd enlisted. Two years later she'd gotten a phone call from Chris's mom one warm August day telling her that Chris had been reported missing in action. DG had kept in touch with Chris, writing him letters after he had been deployed. Her last few had gone unanswered. Mrs. Monroe didn't have to say it, but she and DG both understood as more time passed that in Chris's case, missing in action meant gone forever. Getting that phone call … it had changed a lot of things.

DG sighed and got out of bed. There was no point in laying in the silence dwelling on memories and what ifs.

The air out on the balcony was cool, and DG wrapped a robe around herself as she stepped outside, looking up at a star-strewn sky.

"Please let him be all right," she whispered, not even sure who she was talking to, "I really need him to be all right."

Just then, a shockwave ran through her veins. It wasn't something DG was used to, but she recognized it immediately. The magic in her blood had just jolted, which meant that something was very wrong.

"No."

DG tore out of her room and down the hallway, her bare feet making almost no sound as they hit the marble floor. Within moments, she was at the door to her mother's office and burst inside.

Lurline was sitting at her desk, one hand covering her mouth and the other holding the Visionere. DG looked around and noticed that her father and Az were there too, along with Glitch, who seemed to be holding Az's hand. They were all waiting in silence.

"Yes," the Queen said, "Yes of course. Thank you."

She put the glass down on her desk and looked at everyone who had gathered.

"That was General Amos Yeardley," she said, "They've defeated the Longcoats and will be returning home shortly. But there is bad news. As you all know, Yeardley was – "

"Cain's second in command," DG finished for her.

Lurline got up and put a hand on DG's shoulder, "He's gone missing in action," she said, "Two days ago, no one has seen him since. But it means there's still hope darling. He isn't – "

"NO THERE ISN'T!!" DG yelled, so loudly that her mother stepped back, "They always say that. They always say that. Missing in action. It doesn't mean shit! It means he's dead and they're afraid to say it. It means he's gone, it means …"

She couldn't focus anymore, she couldn't stay there anymore. Without another word, DG ran from the room. Tears blurred her vision but she didn't slow down. Bursting outside, she reached an old oak tree that she and Cain always used to sit under together. Lazy afternoons when she finished lessons early or he had some time off. They never said much, simply sat and enjoyed each other's company. DG collapsed on the ground and let out a yell.

Without warning, a bolt of lighting struck the tree, splitting it almost in two. And then rain began to fall. It fell in torrents, accompanied by thunder and more lighting and wind. DG knew that she was causing it. She had lost control of her magic and it was acting out her emotions. But she didn't care. She wanted this right now. Tears soaked her face as she laid down on the wet ground.

"You promised," she whispered over and over again, "You promised. You promise. You promised. YOU PROMISED." She screamed the last one at the sky, which rumbled in protest.

There was nothing left to do. Nothing. Going back inside meant facing her parents. DG couldn't do that. She couldn't even move. So she simply stayed where she was, allowing the angry rain to soak her through to the bone and hoping that no one would find her. She wanted to be swallowed by the earth.

--

Three days later, the company returned. They looked battered and a little worse for the wear, but aside from Cain there was not one of them missing. DG watched them come home from her balcony, but found that she couldn't stomach it. Walking into her bathroom, she threw up. She had never felt this before – even when she'd lost Chris. Part of her was missing. Something had gone horribly wrong inside, and she knew that it was killing her. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, and after spending the entire night outside in the pouring rain, she was sick with what the doctor had said was pneumonia. DG bent down next to the toilet and coughed hard, suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. She tried to stand up, but fell against the wall. Her last thought before passing out was that at least she would be free of the pain for a little while.

--

The youngest Princess had been in bed for almost a week, and had spent most of that time unconscious with a dangerously high fever. The pneumonia had gotten worse, and at this point the inhabitants of the palace were starting to fear for her life.

"I don't understand," Ahamo said, pacing outside of his daughter's room as a doctor examined her, "Why can't they _cure _her."

"It isn't just the illness," Lurline replied sadly, "You saw what happened when she learned of Cain's death. Something inside of her changed. I don't know if she wants to live anymore."

Ahamo shook his head, tears in his eyes. "My little girl," he whispered.

"I know," the Queen replied as she took his hands in hers, "I know."

"Your Majesties," they turned to see a guard approaching. He bowed when he reached them. "Your Majesties you must come with me now."

"Our daughter needs us," Ahamo replied.

"Please, I was told it's an emergency."

"I'll go," Lurline said.

She gave her husband a soft smile and then hurried to follow the guard. They turned left and arrived shortly at the Queen's office.

"He's inside."

"Who?" Lurline asked.

The guard said nothing, but waited silently outside as the Queen entered.

A man dressed in tattered clothes and a beat up hat stood facing the window, his hands behind his back.

"May I help you?" Lurline asked.

Wyatt Cain turned around.

The Queen gasped, at a loss for words.

"I've come home your Majesty," Cain said, "I wanted to report to you immediately."

"You're alive," she whispered, "Thank Ozma. Oh Commander Cain."

She walked toward him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Cain, not used to such displays by the Queen, hugged her back hesitantly.

"What happened to you?" she asked, releasing him.

"Well after I spoke to you last I was in the – "

"Wait," Lurline grabbed him by the arm and lead him out of her office.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"Commander, I'm sorry but your story must wait. There is a life you need to save."

When they turned to corner, Ahamo glanced over. At the sight of Cain, his eyes lit up.

"Commander Cain," he exclaimed, tears running down his face, "You're alive."

He too pulled Cain into a hug.

"I don't understand," Cain said, "Why is my showing up so important."

Just then, the door to DG's room opened and the doctor stepped out.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to the King and Queen, "The medicine isn't working, I can't tell you what else to do. Perhaps there is another wiser than I who could aid you. She just seems to be … I don't know," he sighed and shook his head, "Fading away."

Cain froze.

"Please tell me he isn't talking about DG." He said as the doctor walked away.

Lurline nodded and turned to him, "When she heard of your death Cain, it destroyed her. She lost control of her magic and caused a storm, she stayed out all night. We couldn't find her. When we finally did … " she took a deep breath, "She's so very sick Commander, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and now she's slipping away from us. She doesn't have the will to fight."

"No, DG would always fight."

"She thought she lost you," The Queen replied, "there was nothing left to fight for."

Without another word, Cain opened the door to DG's room and strode inside. There, seeming so small in her overly large bed, lay the youngest princess. Her breathing was shallow and her skin seemed almost transparent. Sitting down next to her, Cain took hold of one of her cold hands. The moment he did, memories of the last night before he left came rushing back to him. Her words, "I need you." A promise. A kiss. The girl he hadn't been able to stop thinking about after he'd left. The promise he had made that had kept him alive even after he was captured – knowing that she was counting on him to come back. And now …

"DG," he whispered, "DG please wake up. It's me. I'm home. I came back. Come on kid, don't do this to me."

He moved her dark hair away from her face, "Please," he whispered, tears in his eyes, "You've gotta get better now. You can't leave me kid. You can't. Please."

Cain wasn't sure how long he sat like that, holding DG's hand and talking to her, begging her to come back, to recognize his voice. The sun was setting behind dark clouds when her still figure suddenly moved.

"DG," Cain said, "Can you hear me? It's Cain. Please tell me you can hear me."

She sat up slowly, one hand still entwined in his, and looked around before turning to face him.

"I'm not," she swallowed hard, her voice hoarse, "I'm not dead am I? Because you're here."

"No," Cain said, kissing her forehead and then kissing her all over her face, repeating that word, "No. no no no no no."

DG sank back into the pillows, "You're alive," she whispered, her face wet with tears, "You came back," she coughed and gave him a weak smile, "It's about damn time."

Cain laughed a little bit, running his hand along her cheek.

"I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Yeah you did. But when you went missing I was so afraid ... "

"I know," Cain replied, "I was afraid of that too DG. After I was captured I was so afraid that I would never be able to come back to you. That I would have to break my promise. But at the same time, I knew I could never do that. I had to stay alive." He looked down at their hands, "I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing you again."

"I couldn't stand it either," she replied.

Cain leaned in slowly, his eyes locked on hers.

"You won't want to do that," she said, "I'm sick, remember?"

"I don't think I care."

With those words, he brushed his lips gently against hers, just enough to remember the feeling, just enough to remind himself that it had been real.

"Besides," he added, "You'll be getting better soon anyway won't you?"

"Yeah," DG replied, "I promise."

**A/N: wow, that took a few more twists and turns than I was expecting. I hope you liked it – reviews are food for the soul!**


	6. Fireworks

**A/N: Just a randomly inspired 4****th**** of July ficlet – short and sweet. Enjoy!**

DG stared out off the edge of her balcony, studying the sunset and thinking of home.

_No, _she reminded herself, _not home. This is home now._

She had been in The OZ for over six months now, but for some reason she still felt like it was all a dream she was about to wake up from. Even after the witch was defeated and things went back to normal in the palace, DG still wondered when her alarm would ring.

Just then she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Cain step through the doorway.

"Hey there Princess," he said, "Skipped out on lessons early I hear."

"Yeah," DG replied, "well it's a holiday on The Other Side, so I figured I was allowed."

"Holiday?"

"Yeah."

Cain waited patiently for her to explain more. The OZ had equivalents of Christmas and New Year's Eve, but DG was on her own in implementing things like Thanksgiving (always one of her favorites) and Valentine's Day. The 4th of July was just another one to add to the list.

"Every year on July 4th we celebrate Independence Day in America," she began, feeling like a school teacher, "It's basically the day that we became our own country."

"Huh, and how exactly do you celebrate?"

DG shrugged, "Picnics, wearing red white and blue, fireworks, that kind of thing."

She turned back to the two suns as the melted below the horizon, "It was always a big deal back home," she said, "for my town anyway. There'd be a parade and then a social later that night and we'd all watch the fireworks. It was probably my favorite day of the year." she sighed, "I miss stuff like that."

Cain stepped up behind her and squeezed her shoulder lightly. DG wondered if he knew his touch sent an electric shock through her body. It seemed as if he had been finding more excuses to touch her lately - a brush of the hand, a hug, even just a pat on the back. But DG was sure she was just imagining it. He was her bodyguard and her friend, nothing more.

"I know how much you miss home Kid," he was saying, "I'm sorry this place isn't more like it."

"No," DG replied, turning to face him and flashing a smile to those cool blue eyes, "no don't be sorry, I love it here. I really do. It's just … sometimes I miss the familiarity of things."

Studying her for a moment, Cain suddenly turned away.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"You'll see," he replied, glad that she couldn't see the smirk on his face.

If DG wanted fireworks, she was going to get fireworks.

--

"Ambrose," Cain called, stepping into the lab of the Queen's advisor, "Ambrose, are you in here?"

"What can I do for you Commander Cain?" Glitch asked, stepping out from behind a row of test tubes wearing a ridiculous pair of goggles. Cain looked at him for a moment before deciding that he was probably more Ambrose than Glitch at the moment. _Probably best for what I'm asking him anyway_, Cain thought to himself, _Glitch would end up blowing us all to bits._

"I need fireworks," Cain said simply.

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah, you know, like the kind they had at that welcoming party for the Princess."

Ambrose nodded, "If you don't mind my asking Commander … why?"

"Because it's the 4th of July."

Ambrose waited expectantly for more information. Cain's statement was basically the equivalent of someone saying "I need curtains," you asking why, and being met with the answer "Because it's November 27th". There was no correlation between the two.

"It's an Other Side holiday," Cain explained, rather impatiently, "Anyway, DG said that it always involved fireworks, so … I want to give her some fireworks."

"In what way Commander?" Ambrose asked, allowing a little bit of Glitch to come out as he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"What? Oh …. No, I don't mean like that. No of course not," Cain said quickly.

"Well if you wanted to, I'm sure she wouldn't object."

"She's the princess!" Cain said incredulously, "And I'm her body guard. We're friends headcase."

"Whatever you say."

Cain was silent for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Anyway," he continued, "Can you get me fireworks or not?"

"Okay," Glitch replied, "You have Princess DG up on her balcony in an hour, and I can promise you fireworks."

"Great," Cain said as he started out the door, "see you later Glitch … Ambrose … whatever your name is today."

"Ahem - you're welcome!" Ambrose called after him.

--

One hour later, DG couldn't quite understand why Cain was forcing her to stand outside. All she wanted to do was go into her room and finish the book she was reading.

"Why is it I can't go inside again?" she asked.

"Just wait and see," Cain replied. Then, trying to change the subject, he added, "Aren't the stars lovely?"

"What?" DG asked, "Oh, yeah. They're pretty tonight. What the hell is going on Cain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You never act this weird without a reason."

Just then, DG heard a crack, shortly followed by a boom. _I must be losing it, _she thought to herself.

But when she turned around, there they were. Fireworks. Red, Gold, Purple, all glittering against the starry sky. A smile broke across the face of the princess.

"Cain," she said slowly, turning to him.

"I had nothing to do with it," he replied innocently.

She laughed, knowing as well as he did that it was all his idea. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"My pleasure Princess," he replied.

They pulled apart and stood together silently, watching the light show that Glitch had created for them. Cain watched DG as the lights reflected in her blue eyes, so happy that he could bring a smile to her face. He loved that smile. Finally, with a bursting finale, the sky turned dark again.

"Wow," DG breathed, "That was gorgeous. Glitch really out-did himself."

"Yeah," Cain replied, looking as though he was fighting some sort of inner battle.

"Something wrong?" DG asked.

"No," he replied, "no I'm fine."

She had just turned to go back inside when, on sudden impulse, Cain grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's just," he said, "the show isn't over yet." And with that, he pulled her gently back to him. Without another thought, he brought his lips to hers.

For a moment DG froze, unable to believe this was actually happening. But then she began to respond, reaching up and bringing her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Being in his arms was heaven, and feeling his mouth against hers was better than she ever could have imagined.

After a few moments, they broke apart.

"You know something," DG said, a smile on her face, "I think this is my new favorite holiday."

"Yeah," Cain replied, "mine too."

And without another word, their lips met again.

**A/N: hope you liked it, reviews are great!**


	7. Leaves

**A/N: just something short and sweet that came to me while listening to the Norah Jones song "Seven Years". Random fact (that I'm sure at least some of you know), Zooey Deschanel actually has her own band.**

**Anywho, on with the show …**

DG closed her eyes and breathed in the cool autumn air. She had already been in The OZ for over six months, but new old memories continued to slide their way back into her mind. Sitting down on the swing in the gazebo at Finaqua, she focused on what she was remembering.

_She was five years old, and all alone down by the lake. She didn't know why there was no one else there, but she found herself wishing she had someone to play with. Humming a little to herself, she scooped up a pile of leaves and threw them into the air, laughing as they twirled around her. _

_"DG darling, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" the little girl turned to see her mother walking toward her._

_"Just playing," she said simply. _

_"And Az isn't out here with you?"_

_DG shook her head._

_"Well, I can play with you if you like."_

_Giving her mother a smile, DG told her that it was all right, she was fine on her own. She knew that Lurline had a busy day and meetings with important people. She didn't want to be a burden._

_"Are you sure sweetheart?" her mother asked._

_"I'm positive. It's okay."_

_Lurline nodded and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before turning back toward the palace. DG sat down in the pile of leaves and began trying to make them float with her magic. Tudor said it was good to practice after all. _

_After a few minutes, there was a rustling from the forest. Letting her curiousity get the best of her, DG walked tentatively toward the trees. _

_Without warning, a young man tripped into view, catching his foot on a root and sprawling onto the ground._

_"Damn it," he muttered, getting up and dusting himself off. _

_"Hello," DG said, feeling as though he should take notice of her, "Are you okay?"_

_"Oh!" the man's eyes widened at the sight of this little girl, and DG decided that he had very pretty eyes. _

_"My name is DG," she said, "What's yours?"_

_"DG? The Princess? Wait …" the man was confused for a moment before he looked around and fully took in where he was, "How the hell did I end up here?" he glanced down at her again, "Sorry for the language your highness."_

_DG giggled, "Its okay. And you can just call me DG. Are you a good man or a bad man?"_

_He chuckled, "Well that depends on what side of the law you're on. I'm a Tin Man. See?" He showed her the small star on his duster._

"_Wow!" DG said, "I've never met a Tin Man before." She was silent for a moment, as though making a decision, "I'm playing in the leaves, would you like to play too? No one else could."_

_The man crouched down to her height and gave her a smile, "You know," he said, "I have a son who's just about your age. I bet you two would really hit it off."_

_"Is he with you?" DG asked, looking around._

_"Nah, I live very far away from here. In fact I should probably start heading home. I seem to have gotten a little lost. My horse spooked awhile back and I've been looking for him."_

_DG nodded sadly, and the man couldn't bear the tears in her big blue eyes, "Tell you what," he said, "I guess I have a little time. I'll come play with you."_

_A smile lit up her face, and the two walked hand in hand over to the pile of leaves she had been throwing. She proudly showed him what she could do with her magic, and he helped her toss the leaves high into the air, letting them scatter to the wind. _

_After twenty minutes or so, the man looked at the sun sitting low in the sky and knew he had to go. _

_"It's been a pleasure Your Highness," she made a face at him, "Sorry," he said, "It's been a pleasure DG. But I really do have to go. I know my horse is somewhere around here and I've got to find him."_

_"That's all right," DG replied as she followed him back toward the woods, "Thank you for staying as long as you did."_

_"Anytime kid," he said, bending down to give her a small hug. She really was a charming little girl. _

_"Will I ever see you again?" she asked, "You're a lot more fun to play with than most of the people around here." She said the last bit as though telling him a big secret, and he laughed again._

_"Who knows?" he replied, "You might."_

_"Oh please promise I will!" she exclaimed, "And I want to meet your son too. What's his name?"_

_"Jeb."_

_"Yes, I think I'd really like to meet him."_

_"I'll see if we can't find our way back here someday."_

_DG took one of his big hands in her own tiny one, "Promise," she said solemnly, "even if he can't come. Promise I'll see you again?"_

_"I promise," the Tin Man replied. And, taking the tin star off of his lapel, he handed it to her._

_"You watch that for me okay Princess?"_

_"Really?" DG asked, turning it over in her hands, "Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble for not having it?"_

_"Nah," he replied, "I'm sure I can get another. That one's just for you."_

_DG smiled and threw her arms around him. "You're the nicest man I've ever met!" she exclaimed. _

_"Well you're the nicest little girl I've ever met, so we're even. Now, it's time for me to go."_

_DG nodded, "Thank you again for playing with me," she said._

_"Like I said, my pleasure."_

_And with that, he turned and headed back into the woods. _

_"Wait!" DG called after him, "What's your name?"_

_The man looked back, "Wyatt Cain," he yelled to her._

_"Don't forget Mr. Cain, you promised to see me again!"_

_He nodded and gave her a final wave before disappearing into the trees._

DG's eyes flew open. Wyatt Cain. She had met Cain before … he had given her his Tin Man star and played with her in the leaves. Wracking her brain, she tried to remember what she had done with the little star. Suddenly it came to her. She had buried it. She had buried it right where they had played together because she wanted to always remember that spot as the best place at Finaqua. Getting up slowly, she walked over to where she knew it was.

Digging was very unladylike behavior, particularly digging with your hands. But DG didn't much care as she rummaged through the dirt on her knees, trying to find what Cain had given her so long ago. Finally, her fingers came across something cool and smooth. DG slid the star out of the dirt and brushed it off, studying it in the pale autumn sunlight. For some reason she felt like crying.

"So you remembered?"

The voice gave her a start, but she knew immediately who it belonged to.

"Yeah," she replied, standing up and turning to face Cain, "Just now. I was sitting in the gazebo and it was all just suddenly … there. That whole afternoon," she shook her head and smiled, "I can't believe you and I played in the leaves together."

Cain laughed, "Maybe not my most dignified moment."

"But it was fun wasn't it?"

He nodded, and that was all DG needed. Pocketing the tin star, she bent down and picked up a handfull of leaves.

"DG, what're you – " Cain didn't finished the sentence, and found himself instead sputtering leaves from his mouth.

"Aren't we a little old for this?" he asked.

DG threw another handful, "Say what you will. We both know you're just afraid to have some fun."

Cain eyed her silently. Then, without warning, he launched his own attack.

It was good, to feel so young again. As though everything was so simple, and the only thing that mattered was having fun. DG found herself laughing harder than she had in months, stealing Cain's hat and filling it with leaves before sticking it back on his head.

"Oh no you don't princess," he said, grabbing her wrist lightly as the leaves fell into his face.

She twisted to face him and was surprised to find how close they were to each other. His eyes found hers and locked there – blue on blue, the same eyes she had thought were so pretty as a little girl. So much was said in the silence that followed. Words that had never found their way to lips.

"I'm glad you kept your promise," DG said quietly.

"Me too," Cain replied. And, tentatively, his lips met hers.

**A/N: I really had fun writing this one : - ) Reviews are lovely!!**


	8. Worth waiting for

**A/N: so I'm seeing this guy tonight who lives 700 miles away and I haven't seen him for a year and I'm super nervous about it … ergo, fanfiction. Woohoo!**

DG sat with one leg on either side of her balcony railing, looking at the sun as it sank below the trees. Any minute now. Any minute she would be seeing seven figures on horseback galloping toward the palace. And Cain – fedora in place, duster trailing behind him, would be leading them.

It had been exactly one year – well, here it was one annual – since DG had last seen Wyatt Cain. There had only been time for a hurried goodbye between them before Cain was sent off with a small group of men to aid in the reformation of Central City. For one annual DG had gone to lessons daily, attempting to re-learn even the simplest rules of royal life that she had forgotten. In that time she'd learned what she was good at – horseback riding, diplomacy, history – and what she wasn't so good at (a much longer list). Her mother had insisted she grow her hair and wear appropriate clothing, and DG had insisted that her hair never be done up in curls and that her dresses should never be elaborate. It was a trade-off, and sometimes DG still snuck her jeans and old motorcycle jacket out of the back of her closet, but really it was nothing to complain about – despite the fact that she'd sometimes done just that in her letters to Cain.

"Your Highness," the voice of one of the maids dragged DG out of her thoughts.

"Yes Doreen?" she replied, hoisting herself off the railing before she could be reprimanded for it.

"Your mother asked that I come help you dress for the ball."

"Oh, right. Of course," DG gave her a polite smile and came inside. There was a grand ball planned tonight for the Central City Seven, something that had been the talk of the palace for the past two weeks. DG had lost track of how many gown-fittings she'd been forced to stand through.

"Would you like to wear your corset tonight Princess?" Doreen asked, holding up the torture device.

"You know, I'm thinking not."

Doreen smiled, "I thought that may be your answer, but I always have to try."

She slid the gown she'd carried in out of its silk bag and held it up for inspection. DG couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Dressing up had never been something she enjoyed, but with a dress like this – strapless, made with yards upon yards of dark lavender satin – it was hard not to feel like Cinderella.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she said happily.

_And, _added the voice in her head, _Cain won't be able to take his eyes off you. _

--

Cain shifted uncomfortably in his tuxedo. He felt awkward enough as it was, sitting in one of the seven seats of honor at a ball that had been planned entirely for he and his men, but to add these damn clothes to the whole ordeal was just too much. All he had really wanted to do when he got back was take a long hot shower, sleep in a real bed, and see DG. Unfortunately the long hot shower had been a short cold one, bed was at least three hours away, and he would be seeing DG in a setting where doing what he wanted to do – picking her up and swinging her around while greeting her with his usual nicknames – would be entirely inappropriate.

In the annual since he'd been gone Cain had found himself writing to DG almost every week. He missed her far more than he thought he would, and getting one of her letters always brought a smile to his face. He knew that she was being forced into a world that she wasn't used to, that the responsibility on her shoulder could be a lot to handle. He tried to offer advice where he could, but found himself desperately wishing that he could just see her in person. They could go for a long walk and talk about things. He could hold her against him again for just a little longer than he should. Feel the softness of her hair …

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the royal family of The OZ," came the loud voice of the courtier standing at the top of the staircase.

Cain stood along with the rest of the room, shaking the remnants of his thoughts away. The longer he'd been gone, the more he had found himself thinking about DG in a way that was anything but friendly or fatherly. He had convinced himself that it was simply because he was loney. But now … well, now he was about to find out for sure.

--

"Here darling, let me help you with that."

"No really Mother, I've got it. They're about to announce you."

"Her Royal Highness Queen Lurline of The Outer Zone."

"See, I told you. Really, it's fine. Please don't worry."

"All right sweetheart. See you out there."

DG watched as her mother swept elegantly through the opened door and, with a gracious wave, descended the grand staircase. The diamond and pearl tiara that she had been helping DG fix still sat slightly askew on the head of its owner, and DG was trying to straighten it as quickly as she could, wishing desperately there was a mirror somewhere in the vicinity so she could actually see the top of her own head.

"His Most Gracious Highness, Ahamo, Prince Consort of The Outer Zone."

"You look wonderful sweet pea," her father said, giving an approving nod and gently squeezing his daughter's arm.

"Thanks," she replied, "So the tiara is straight?"

"Perfectly."

When her father had disappeared through the doors, DG found herself alone in the hall wishing her sister were there. Az had been gone for the past few months staying with relatives in a small villa by the sea. After the constant state of exhaustion the witch had left her in the doctor said the fresh air would do her good. Through the magic the sisters shared, DG could feel that Az was indeed growing stronger, and it made her happy to think that she would soon have her sister back.

"Her Glorious Highness, Princess Dorthigale of The Outer Zone."

DG cringed at the use of her full name. Was it honestly necessary? Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers through the hair that draped across her shoulder and reminded herself of the number of stairs on the grand staircase (seventeen) before giving a nod to the courier, who swung the high oak door open.

Stepping out into the light of the glittering ballroom, DG put what she hoped was a charming smile on her face. Waving to the guests, she scanned the seven chairs next to the thrones of her parents. There he was. His icy blue eyes locked on hers, and for a moment she couldn't move. He hadn't changed, not one bit. It felt as if a year had never gone by.

DG fought the urge to run down the staircase and throw herself at him. It would be horribly undignified, but she was sorely tempted. She wondered if he smelled the same, if his arms would feel the same way when they folded around her …

Somewhere in the back of her mind, DG realized that she needed to start moving. Taking a deep breath, she began her way down the stairs, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on his and recognizing in them something that was far from fatherly pride.

--

Cain couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman walking down the grand staircase in a beautiful gown was so far from the confused other side girl he'd left behind. She was every inch a princess, and if it weren't for the honestly of her letters, he would've thought every movement came naturally to her.

"Wow," he heard one of the men whisper next to him. Cain looked at him out of the corner of his eye, suddenly feeling the urge to smack him. Who gave that man a right to look at DG?

_Woah there_, reminded the sensible part of his brain, _no one gave you the right to look at her either. At least, not in the way you are … _

Cain shook the voice away. If he kept on listening to it, tonight was going to be insufferable.

--

Two hours later, DG managed to extricate herself from a growing line of dance partners and suck quietly out the door. Leaning against the wall, she took a deep breath. There was something about waltzing with a large number of men you didn't care about – and not waltzing with the one you did care about – that made things ridiculously tiring.

"Mind if I join you?"

A smile spread across her face as she turned to the voice.

"Commander Cain," she said, dipping into a curtsy, "How long has it been?"

"Oh I don't know Your Highness," he replied, playing along, "At least one annual. But who's counting?"

"Me," DG replied simply, and with that she threw her arms around him, hardly surprised when her feet left the ground.

"God I missed you kid," Cain said, putting her down.

"I missed you too. Writing isn't the same as seeing someone in person."

"I know, I wish I could have come visit."

DG shook her head, "It's all right, you had work to do. Just … maybe don't leave again for that long okay?"

Cain laughed lightly, "I wouldn't dream of it."

DG smiled and put her hand on his arm, "Really though," she said softly, "I don't want want to go that long again without seeing you. I missed you too much."

Cain slid his hand on top of hers, "Trust me kid, if you missed me even half as much as I missed you, I won't be going anywhere for awhile."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Cain paused, looking as though he was fighting some sort of inner battle before continuing. "DG, I thought about you a lot while I was gone, and I thought maybe it was just because I was lonely – I was so used to being with you and Raw and Headcase. But after seeing you tonight …" he took a deep breath, "I know that's not all it was. The way your letters made me feel every time I got one …" He drifted off, as surprised as she was by his sudden openness.

"Cain, I – "

"I don't expect you to feel the same way," he said hurriedly, "I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that every time I look at you I don't just see some kid."

DG nodded, meeting his gaze with her own and stepping closer to him, breathing in the mix of forest and leather and something uniquely his own. She had missed that smell more than she realized.

"And every time I look at you," she whispered, sliding her arms around his neck, "I don't just see an ex- tin man."

Pressing her lips against his, DG realized that there were some things worth waiting for.

**A/N: Tada! Reviews are great. **


	9. Princess

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated for AGES. Crazy college. I'm also sorry this one is so short – it's just a little drabble that came to my mind. **

She always smiled a little bit when she thought about how he called her 'Princess'. She couldn't quite say why – it wasn't exactly the sort of nickname she would usually go for.

Half the time he said it, he was using it as her official title. 'This way Princess', 'It's time to go Princess', 'You're late Princess' … But when he simply said it: 'Hey there Princess', it was completely different. Her heart gave a small jump, and a smile flitted across her face.

Because when he said it like that, it was like he wanted her to know that she wasn't just "The Princess".

She was _his _princess.

**A/N: I know it's tiny, but reviews are still appreciated! I hope it made you smile.**


	10. Loved

**A/N: sorry I'm bringing you another short chapter : - ( it just randomly came to me and I had to write it down.**

**Enjoy!**

She loved that he already knew.

She loved that she didn't have to say anything after she knocked on his door in the middle of the night, a small flashlight in her hand creating shadows on the high marble walls.

She loved that as soon as his blue eyes locked on hers, he opened the door wider and let her in without a sound.

She loved the way he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight, resting his head against hers.

She loved the way he knew this was exactly what she needed. She loved that he didn't make her feel weak for needing someone to hold onto.

She loved him.

--

He loved knowing that it was her before he opened the door.

He loved the way the soft light from his room fell on her face through the doorway.

He loved that it was him she came to when she needed to feel safe – when she needed someone to promise that it would be all right.

He loved the way holding her against him made everything make sense. He loved being able to wrap his arms around her and breathe in the soft lavender scent of her hair.

He loved that she wasn't afraid to need someone , that she made him unafraid to need someone.

He loved her.

**A/N: reviews make me happy**


End file.
